


Her Name

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Being a romantic the way she was, Sansa always dreamed of the day when the name of her future beloved would be revealed. That until that day came





	Her Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nomes Marcados (Sansa & Mya)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112470) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The mark tended to appear during adolescence, although there were cases of those who were born with theirs, those in which they had only appeared when they were over eighty, and some unlucky where it never appeared.

The mark was a name that was once suddenly burned to the skin, a work of the gods most believed. The name that appeared was usually that of a lover, sometimes a friend, a brother, in some rare cases an enemy. The name that always appeared was that of someone important, the name of the closest to a soulmate whom the brand name will find in this world.

Being a romantic the way she was, Sansa always dreamed of the day when the name of her future beloved would be revealed. That until that day came. She told no one, and thanked the gods that the name had appeared on the back of her knee that was always hidden under her dresses. 

Then she went to King's Landing and those letters started to mean something else, in her sad moments when she had a little privacy she would trace those three letters with her fingers, sometimes it comforted her, sometimes it only made her sadder to believe that she might never even have a chance to know the person to which that name belonged.

She met her in the Vale, though that didn't bring the joy Sansa had hoped it would bring, because although in her neck exposed by Mya Stone's short hair was the name Sansa, the other girl just called her and recognized her as Alayne.

.

.

.

Mya felt a bit of pity on the Lord Protector of the Vale's daughter when she was in the company of Myranda Royce. Mya had been around Randa since they were girls so she was already accustomed to the other girl's habit of making comments ranging from malicious to explicitly indecent, but that was clearly not the case with Alayne Stone, and Randa was clearly enjoying to make the girl blush, so Mya didn't mind much when Randa decided to make her the target of her comments as that would mean giving Alayne a break.

"So Mya apparently someone likes you" Myranda said.

"Really ?"

"Yes, Lothor Brune is apparently enchanted with you"

"Oh. Right"

"Does that mean you're not interested?"

"Yes I think so"

"Why ? Is because he's old? Or because are you saving yourself for Sonsa? ”

"Sansa" Mya corrected her.

Just then Alayne tripped and nearly fell, but Mya caught her in time.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry," Alayne said with very red cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, this part is a little slippery, if you want you can grab the arm so I catch you if you lose your balance again."

"I want to" Alayne said already holding her.

Mya noticed that Alayne's hands seemed to be shaking a little, but she didn't think much about it because Myranda soon spoke again.

"So are you staying chaste for your true love?"

“No, it's too late for that”

"You know very well what I mean, since that little name appeared on your neck I haven't seen you flirting with anyone."

"Unlike highborn girls I have to work for a living, so there's not much time left to flirt"

"That's just an excuse, if I had been born out of the nobility I would work but make time to have twenty different lovers."

“Considering it's you Randa I believe”

Myranda laughed and said:

"But a while ago if my memory is not failing me you made time for flirting when it came to a certain Mychel Redfort."

"Yes, and you know how that turned out."

“A bad experience in these areas is part of life”

"Yeah, but it seems kind of silly now to get into this stuff knowing it won't end up being important"

"And how about this little thing called desire that gives a spark to life?"

“Desire has its value, but it is not love, it doesn't even compare ”

"That is so innocent and naive, I bet even Alayne who is a maiden doesn't think something like that."

At this point Alayne said:

“I'm sorry Randa but I am much more inclined to agree with Mya on this subject”

Mya noticed that Alayne was blushing again, but this time she was smiling. Mya smiled back. And Myranda in turn rolled her eyes and said:

“I am surrounded by prudes”


End file.
